Palladium
by Emma5
Summary: KKJ fanfic based on the manga, Natsuki/Finn X Shinji/Axcess! If not enough people R&R then I won't continue it!
1. Chapter 1

this fanfic is based on the Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (thief for the divine wind, jeanne) manga. NOT the tv series! I have no idea as to what goes on in the tv series!! KKJ is owned by so don't sue me pweeze! The first part of this is a translation from the manga of the last part of the last volume and I didn't translate it, it was borrowed from http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/maron/! This fic has christian-related things in it (which you can't really avoid when you're reading kkj stuff!) so if you're sensitive to that stuff don't read and don't come griping to me! Me loves my religion and I will be angry if you diss it! Of course KKJ isn't exactly correct in the stories and stuff... ummm... I'll write the story now ^_^;;  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
7 years after the defeat of Satan...  
  
"Shinji~!"  
  
[Miyako Minazuki: 24 years old, housewife.]  
  
Miyako: Hurry up and eat your breakfast! I can't do the dishes!   
  
Shinji: (hiding behind a corner with pancakes) Hee, hee.   
  
[Shinji Minazuki: 4 years old.]   
  
(Chiaki steals the pancakes from Shinji)   
  
Chiaki: Hey, you! Eat your meal at your house, all right? I've been telling you that pancakes are dessert!   
  
[Chiaki Nagoya: 24 years old, soon to be doctor---internship]   
  
Minazuki: Hey! Nagoya-kun. Are you off from work today?   
  
[Yamato Minazuki: 24 years old, young businessman.]   
  
Chiaki: Yeah, Maron's coming home.  
  
Minazuki: You didn't go pick her up? (small print: How interesting!)   
  
Chiaki: I called and she left already.   
  
Minazuki: I see. Maybe I'll wait too then.  
  
(Shinji hiding behind a wall from his dad)   
  
Miyako-san! Shinji's right here!   
  
Miyako: (storming with anger) Shinji~! You were at Chiaki's, eating pancakes again! I'll make it for you at home, so  
don't disturb other people!  
  
Shinji: (looking at Chiaki) But we promised!  
  
Chiaki: You sure remember well...  
  
Miyako: Hey, Maron's home!  
  
Chiaki: Maron?!   
  
Author's note: Isn't it about time to stop your heart from skipping when you see Maron already?  
  
(Maron comes out from a taxi, carrying a baby)   
  
Maron: Chiaki! I'm home!  
  
[Maron Nagoya: 24 years old, new wife!]  
  
Chiaki: Maro...  
  
(Chiaki tries to hug her, but she just passes by, Maron starts talking to Miyako)   
  
Maron: Where's Axcess... I mean, Shinji?  
  
Miyako: He's right here!  
  
(Miyako points to her legs where Shinji is hanging on)   
  
Shinji: What's up, Maron? Does the baby want to see me?   
  
Maron: Yeah!   
  
Shinji: What do you mean, "yeah!"? But I saw her once before...   
  
Maron: She's had her right hand in a fist the whole time and she wouldn't open it, and I was wondering why...  
Look, look! See?   
  
Shinji: A black earring... Finn?   
  
Maron: See?   
  
Her name is Natsuki.  
  
(Shinji in tears, the same face Axcess made when he declared to go back into training and be reborn with Finn)  
Shinji: Yeah! I love you, Natsuki! Marry me!   
  
(Chiaki, Minazuki, and Miyako stare in shock while Maron is smiling at the comment)   
  
Miyako: AY! Why are you proposing now?   
  
  
  
~~~~~* 15 years later *~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Seeya CeCe!" Natsuki shouted happily, waving her hand wildly while the other held her book bag. The school bell had rung 10 minutes earlier, dismissing the students from the grounds. The day was unbearably hot, but during the day a summer breeze had kicked up, and it felt good to be outside in the fresh air again. ("They need to shorten the school days, I'd be clostrophobic if I had stayed in there another moment!") Natsuki thought as she walked down the long sidewalk to the street. The green fabric that made up the collar and skirt of her school uniform were horribly uncomfortable in hot weather, but Natsuki didn't care much. If it was green, it was alright. Another breeze ruffled her hair as her eyes irritably scanned the school parking lot. ("He should be here by now! That baka is always late to pick me up!") she thought angrily. As soon as her thought was done, an ear-splitting   
'beep' split the silence in half. A long, expensive black car swung crazily into the parking lot and skidded to a stop. ("Finally!!")  
"Get in!" a man shouted from the driver's seat. "I don't have all day you know!" He grinned evilly as Natsuki wrinkled her nose and stuck it into the air. She hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up, glaring at the black-haired guy.  
"I could have been roasted alive out there, why were you late THIS time Shinji?!" she asked hastily, her eyes flashing. "Don't tell me you almost forgot- AGAIN!" Shinji threw his hands up in the air (AN: but put them down quick, he's driving!) in mock agrivation.  
"Sorry Natsu-chan, it's just that I had to take care of some things at work that couldn't wait..." he winced, expecting her to punch him, smack him, dump a couple dozen gymnastic balls on him, etc., but she just sighed in frustration and cupped her head in her hands. Shinji glanced at her, then back at the road, then back to her. "So... you're not mad?" Natsuki looked out the windshield, sighed, and shook her head.   
"Nah. Just drive fast, I wanna get home and call Ce... call CeCe..." she trailed, her eyes suddenly focusing on something besides the car in front of them. A strange ball of floating light had appeared in front of the car. "Shinji do you see this?" she asked excitedly, but Shinji looked from her to the spot she was staring at with a raised eyebrow.  
"What are you talking about Nat? There's nothing there..."  
"But there is!" she exclaimed, watching it bob up and down in mid-air. "How can you not see it, it's right in front of my face!" But just as she said that, the orb zoomed away, zig-zagging through cars to the other side of the street. Shinji looked back where the spot was and shrugged at her. "Well of course you don't see it now, it's gone!" she quickly explained. "What could it have been..."  
"Here ya go!" Shinji suddenly announced, swinging haphazardly into her driveway. He dramatically leaping out of his seat, running around the car to Natsuki's door and opened it for her, his black hair, dress-pants and trenchcoat shifting as he bowed lowly. "Your home, madam." He droned in a monotone-voice. Following suit, she threw one leg out of the car at a time and regally got out of her seat. They both struck an extremely silly pose before Natsuki gave him a hug and he drove off.   
"Hey mama I'm home!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs, he book bag bobbing (AN: by the bagel bread baker...) as she bounced into the doorway. "I saw the strangest thing today..."  
  
~~~~~* about an hour and 3 cups of tea later *~~~~~  
  
"And you're sure that you saw it?" Maron asked suspiciously. Natsuki nodded seriously.  
"I'm not blind mama, I know what I saw! It was so beautiful too, I felt like crying when it left!"   
Maron watched her daughter for a moment before nodded slowly. ("So she's finally starting to remember...") she thought happily. She smiled softly at her daughter, looking sympathetic.  
"I really believe you saw it honey, but to tell you the truth I think it was just a trick of the light. If you see it again, though, please tell me, then we can think it through again. Alright?"  
Natsuki stared at her mother for a moment, bit her lip in contemplation, then nodded slowly.   
"You're probably right... it was just a trick of the light." She stood up quietly, looking down at her feet. "I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning." she spoke in a dissapointed tone, dragging her feet up the stairs and plopping down on her bed.   
"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" I deep voice asked from the kitchen. Chiaki walked into the living room and sat down next to his wife.  
"I want Natsuki to re-discover her past by herself. If someone tells her before she is ready she may not except it. Besdies, do you think she would believe me if I told her that in her past life she was a 4" angel that was in love with Shinji?"  
  
~~~~~* Natsuki's room *~~~~~  
  
("I know what I saw... but barely anyone believes me when I tell them.") Natsuki thought tiredly. ("Maybe I should have told her that wasn't the first time that I saw the light, and I usually tell CeCe when I see it, but even she seems to be sick of hearing it. Maybe... maybe it really was a trick of the light.") Natsuki yawned and stood up, slowly went through her nightly routine, changed into a night shirt, and lit a group of white candles on her bedstand. They burned steadily, engulfing her room in a soft, unchanging orange glow.  
("Dear Lord, please protect my family and friends during the night and for all of their lives. Please watch over them and jeep them in good health and spirits, and lead them down the path you marked for them. Also... please help me figure out what the white light is. It seems like everytime I see it I want it to be near me even more. It's like... it's like wanting something in a bakery but not having enough money for it the first visit you make, but every day after that you find a little bit more and a little bit more, but still don't have enough to buy it. Being so close just makes you want it more! I just wish that I could find out what it is. This has been going on for years, for as long as I can remember, and every year I see it more and more and more, and I want it more and more and more. The worst part is that no one believes me anymore, not even mama. Shinji probably think's I'm really immature...") she blushed a bit at the thought of his name, but shook it off. ("So please God, help me find what I'm looking for. Thank you for listening! Amen! ...Oh wow, speaking of Shinji...")  
Natsuki picked up the phone nad dialed Shinji's number, listening to it ring until someone picked up on the other line.  
" ::yawn:: hello...?"  
"Hey Shinji it's Nat, sorry for calling so late, but I have gymnastics after school tomorrow, so I'm just going to walk home from school. Ok?"  
"mmm hmm. Noooooo ride for Nat. gotcha. ::yawn:: Won't pick you up. night finn." Natsuki giggled inwardly.  
"g'night Shinji, sleep tight!"   
Natsuki hung up the phone and crawled slowly into bed, snuggling under the covers and letting them convince her to close her eyes. She was seconds away from sleep when Shinji's words echoed in her head, causing her eyes to snap open.  
  
  
"Who's Finn???" 


	2. Chapter 2

wow... I TOTALLY forgot this fic! Sorry it took me a year to realize guys!! ^^:;  
  
  
6 months later...  
  
(I'm here again...)  
  
"Finn! You?!"  
  
(hello? are you talking to me? Why can't I speak to you?!)  
  
"You have betrayed us!"  
  
(Please... I just want to know what is going on...)  
  
::thousands of glowing orbs flash all around her, all beginning to take form. Just before they are recognizable...::  
  
~End Dream~  
  
(That dream again. Why won't that voice call me Natsuki?! It keeps addressing me as Finn... and it's so familiar. But where have I heard it before? That word... that name, I know it has an important meaning. Just hearing it last summer started something in my mind. It was like hearing a song that no one remembers, that echoes through my thoughts and tries to provoke a memory. But the song is tragic. It warns me, yet draws me...)  
  
"Natsuki, it's ten o'clock already, come down and eat something!" Maron shouted from the kitchen. Nat sat up and rolled out of bed, cringing as her feet touched the cold floor. She slid her feet into her slippers and slumped down the stairs, slouching down into a chair at the kitchen table. Maron set a plate of food out in front of her, with which Nat began playing around with. She was never very hungry after she had the dream.  
  
"You ok honey? Did you have that dream again?" Maron asked. Chiaki looked up with pleading eyes from his coffee and paper to Maron, but Maron shook her head.  
"Yea, I did." Nat responded. "Every day it gets more vivid. And those balls of light, everytime I look at them the light gets dimmer and dimmer, and I begin to see what it is hiding. I could have sworn that there were tiny people hidden in that light."  
Chiaki set down his coffee loudly, then hid his face behind his paper again. Maron glanced at him, then back at Natsuki.  
"And you're sure you've been seeing these lights everywhere, even outside of your dreams?" Maron asked. Nat nodded her head quickly.  
"Of course I'm sure! It's been going on for six months, mother, and I'm sick of it. I want to know what this means."   
Maron looked at her daughter sadly, but Natsuki noticed.  
"And you KNOW something, don't you?! I know it, both of you do! And Shinji, too. He called me that name, mother, that name from my dream! Last summer he called me Finn!"  
"He WHAT?" Chiaki roared, standing up and dropping his coffee so that it spilled on the table. Natsuki was taken aback for a secong, then leaned over the table so that her face was looming over his.  
"What's wrong, father, angry that I finally see that you are hiding something from me?!" CHiaki and Maron were silent.  
"I see." Natsuki said with quiet solemnity. "Than I'm going." She stood from the table and went up the stairs. Chiaki stood to follow her, but Maron grabbed his arm.  
"She'll go to Shinji's. I know she will. As far as she knows, he's the only other person that knows what's going on." Chiaki nodded slowly.   
"Also, since she's beginning to get her memories back, I wouldn't be surprised if she's remembering her love for him. As Natsuki she already has begun to love him, and since Finn loved him before Natsuki was created, those feelings are probably coming on stronger than ever. She'll be safe, I'll ask Miyako to check up on them every once in a while."  
Chiaki sighed, wordless, then took a towel and began to clean up the coffee. Natsuki came down from the stairs wearing a winter coat and lugging a large suitcase behind her. She looked over her shoulder at Maron, then walked out the door. A long, expensive black car was waiting for her in the driveway. Shinji rolled down the driver's side window and watched as Natsuki threw the suitcase in the trunk.  
"You're sure this is alright?" She asked quietly. Shinji smiled smally.  
"'Course it is, we're in this together." He responded, wrapping an arm around her neck and giving her a small hug. Nat looked up at him, weakly attempting a smile, but knew that it wasn't very convincing. Shinji leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
"We'll be ok." He told her. The car began to move backward as they swung out of the driveway and pulled out into the street. Maron and Chiaki were watching them leave from the kitchen window, but it had begun to snow and the window was frosting over. Shinji caught a glimpse of them as he threw the car into drive.  
"Take care of her." Maron said. Shinji nodded, knowing what she had told him, and pressed the accelerator. 


End file.
